1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing components and in particular to a method and apparatus for manufacturing components using tools. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing components using molding processes with tools.
2. Background
Molding is a process of manufacturing in which a material is shaped using a tool. This type of tool also may be referred to as a mold. These types of processes may be used during the manufacturing of aircraft and other vehicles. In particular, molding processes may be used to manufacture different parts of aircraft interiors. These parts may include, for example, without limitation, ceiling panels, wall panels, doors, side walls, and other suitable parts.
In manufacturing parts, a two part mold may be used. This two part mold may include a lower side and an upper side. Materials may be placed onto the lower side of the two part mold. These materials may be laid by hand and/or by a computer controlled tool or device. After placement of the materials on the lower side, the upper side may be placed over the lower side to encompass the materials laid on the lower side. Thereafter, the upper and lower sides with these materials may be cured in an oven and may be subjected to vacuum forces during the curing process.
The molds used to manufacture these parts may be dedicated for a specific part. These types of molds may be cost effective when enough parts are manufactured over a long enough period of time.
However, design changes may occur to a part. Even a slight design change may require a change to a mold for the part. Examples of design changes, without limitation, which can occur, include minor or major contour changes, and/or corrections or revisions to the molded part to accommodate interface with the addition of a new detail and/or subassembly. With a change in the design of the part, the mold may need to be modified. In some cases, a new mold may be needed to manufacture the part.
Modifying a mold may take time and may render the mold useless until the mold has been modified. Manufacturing a new mold may be costly and time consuming. A new mold may have to be ordered from an outside source. As a result, manufacturing the part with the design change may not occur until receipt of the new mold has occurred. As a result, interruptions and gaps in the supply of manufactured parts for an aircraft may occur. These gaps and interruptions may lead to increased time needed to manufacture an aircraft, as well as increasing the costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for minimizing the problems described above. In addition, the logistical issues of managing the utilization and/or availability of numerous molding tools within the defined confines of the factory floor may be present. Tool utilization and/or availability may be a major dynamic, which must be managed in any successful manufacturing operation.